


Enough

by space_mermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Rape, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Spinner's End (Harry Potter), unrequired Sevily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid
Summary: "And so, the dark, twisted thing grew, tentacles twining like lantana, until it pressed against the prison of his skull, and clouded his vision. It screeched, demanding to be satiated." Severus has kept a hairbrush of Lily's. It's not until Pettigrew is assigned to be his assistant at Spinner's End that he can bring his fantasy to fruition.
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: overall disturbing; obsessive stalkerish behaviour; dubious/non-consent (coercion, drugging).
> 
> So I've got so much else I should be writing. But this fucked up story popped in my head when I woke up this morning and here we are.

It was not as if the idea had never crossed his mind before. Indeed, every summer holidays when he returned to the sorry hovel at Spinner’s End, he would finger his box of trinkets and stare at the hairbrush in reverence. Red hair tangled around the bristles, still as vivid and fiery as he remembered. It was fine to worry the strands between the pad of his thumb and forefinger. Good, even. Great. He could touch her, even though she was gone. Hold her, even though she wasn’t there. But of course, it was not enough, would never be enough. 

It had started like a beetle burrowing into his brain, lapping on his loneliness, supping on his sorrow. After Barty Crouch Jr’s deception was revealed, the chirping of its wings grew incessant. If he hadn’t been so caught up with Order business after that, he may just have risked it. Because it was a risk. 

Polyjuice potion needed a specimen from a live subject. That was what the potion textbook instructions asserted. He had searched every tomb in the Restricted Section. Alas, it seemed most brewers had not dabbled in experimentation with deceased subjects’ specimens. So although tempting, very tempting, he forced the fancy down. 

It lurked and it hungered. 

Until the opportune moment arrived. 

Peter Pettigrew, the loathsome creature, was assigned to be his assistant. Severus did not hesitate to force him into menial labour, cleaning every dusty room, serving drinks to his illustrious guests. The foul, ratty little man whinged, but he knew there were far more dangerous assignments his master could give him; and Severus never missed an opportunity to remind him of the fact. It was certainly a rare satisfaction to humiliate a former bully. 

A glimpse, a moment, a snapshot. Something so benign. Peter dusting, grumbling to himself as he went. And Severus thought, he was rather like a housemaid. The image of Peter in a maid’s outfit made him laugh. On the inside, of course. But then he stilled. Taking a risk wasn’t so much of an issue if he wasn’t the one taking the potion. Severus doubted the Dark Lord would weep over losing such a pathetic, lowly servant if the experiment went awry. 

And so, the dark, twisted thing grew, tentacles twining like lantana, until it pressed against the prison of his skull, and clouded his vision. It screeched, demanding to be satiated. 

He brewed the potion. Though the ingredients were rare, he had been gathering these supplies for years. He acquired a camera. A few outfits by owl order. And finally, just a week out from the start of the new school term, and all the duties and stresses that would bring, it was ready. 

Severus rang the bell by his bed. Peter’s heavy footfall clunked like a bowling ball on the stairs. His mutterings seeped through the walls, and Severus steeled himself, rising, clasping his hands behind his back. The door swung open. 

“What do you want?” Peter asked. 

Severus raised his eyebrows. 

Peter sighed. “At your service, milord.” 

Severus nodded. “I have a special task for you tonight, Pettigrew.” 

Peter’s hands clenched by his side, features scrunching in the flickering lamp light. “Yes?” 

Severus beckoned for him to enter, then moved passed him to lock the door. He turned to find Peter frowning, hand twitching for the wand in his pocket. He was a dreadfully ugly man, Severus thought. Balding in clumps, eyes beady and harrowed, skin flaky and drooping. His repulsive cowardice and cowering servility only further repelled Severus. But hopefully the potion would override all that. Severus was a skilled potioneer, so ideally the effects would last a couple of hours at least. Of course, the one unaccounted for variable was the hair. 

“Pettigrew,” Severus said derisively. “You aren’t thinking of hexing me, are you?” 

Peter swallowed. “No, of course not.” 

“Excellent. Because as I said, I have a special task for you tonight.” 

“And what is that?” Peter asked, trying for serene, but suspicion edging in his tone. 

“I should warn you,” Severus said lowly. “I intend to take what I need from you whether you like it or not. So, it is best for you that you cooperate, so as to not prolong events.” 

“What…what do you mean?” his voice shook now, eyes darting to the door and back. 

“I need to take some photographs.” 

“Photographs?” 

“Do not echo me like a parrot,” Severus sneered. “Yes, photographs. Now, hand over your wand.” 

“I don’t understand,” Peter said pulling on his robe collar. “What do you need photos for?” 

“It is not for you to question me,” Severus snapped. “The longer you stall, the more you draw this out, and the worse my account of you will be to the Dark Lord.” 

“Fine, fine,” Peter said, plucking his wand from his pocket. 

Severus snatched it away and shoved it in one of his beside draws. He stalked to the other side of the bed, where the cauldron was smoking. Breathing deeply, he pulled out his trinket box, and with the upmost precision, untangled a single strand of red hair. He dropped it into the cauldron, and it turned a brilliant shade of pink. Sweat prickled his brow as he ladled one serving into a mug, and the remaining two into vials with corkscrew lids. He rose with the mug in hand, Peter’s concerned face peering over at him. 

Here, Severus hesitated. Should he tell Pettigrew what the potion was before he drank it, forestall the inevitable panic when the effects took hold? Or serve it to him unawares, and avoid the discomfort in having to explain himself? 

“What’s that?” Peter asked meekly, hands clutched to his chest. 

Severus closed the gap between them in a two long strides, eyes stormy. “If you ask a single inane question again, I will cut that duplicitous tongue from your little rat head!” 

Peter pursed his lips and Severus exhaled. 

“It just so happens I was about to explain anyway. This is a Polyjuice Potion. You will drink it and I will take some photographs. That is all you need to know. And the events of this evening will never, ever leave this room. Understood?” 

Peter nodded, his face dirty white like the pillow case on Severus’s bed. His scaley fingers closed around the mug and he took a swig. Severus took the mug quickly and placed it on the bedside table in case he dropped it in disgust, but he didn’t so much as wince at the taste. Of course, Severus thought, it figured that the essence of Lily would be delicious. But then Peter doubled over as his skin bubbled. His silver hand fell with a thud against the wooden floorboards. He squirmed and hissed as his limbs lengthened, clutched his head, as long ringlets burst from his scalp like a waterfall of blood. Then he stood, panting, and Severus came face to face with the emerald eyes that haunted his dreams. 

“Lily,” he breathed. It was not Lily, of course it wasn’t Lily. It was Pettigrew. But that fact was hard to hold onto when the person in front of him was beautiful, ethereal, an angel. The disgust he had felt looking at the putrid man moments before wriggled out of his grasp like an eel. It was then that Severus decided he would treat her – him – like Lily, as if it were really Lily, who had Apparated into the very spot that Pettigrew had occupied. It was like a dream come true, and he would savour it. 

Pettigrew as Lily blinked, looking down at herself, flexing her hands, tilting her head. Peter’s raggedy clothes were too small for her taller frame. 

“Let’s get you into something more comfortable,” Severus said softly. 

He tread to the wardrobe, never letting her leave his sight, as if afraid she would disappear if he blinked. He pulled out a purple dress and lay it on the bed. Lily’s mouth dropped open, and she brushed her fingers over the silky fabric. 

“Go on, try it on.” 

Lily cleared her throat. “Aren’t you going to turn away?” 

That voice, melodious and gentle. It cut through him. 

“Very well,” Severus walked to the door and faced it, still not trusting Pettigrew not to run. He heard fabric drop to the floor and took a steadying breath. Just a few photos, so he would have something proper to remember her by. Photos just for him, unlike the torn photo in his trinket box, that reminded him of her wretched husband and son, however hard he tried to forget the full picture. Just a few photos, that would be enough. 

“Um…I need some help with the back.” 

Severus turned, and his breath caught in his throat like sticky honey. The dress was perhaps a size too small, clinging to Lily’s hips and breasts like splashed lilac paint. She was clutching the back together, unable to tie the clasps. Severus ran his hand over the milk pale strip of her exposed back, and she shivered, freckles shaking like sprinkles. He pulled the fabric taut and tied each of the clasps in turn, until she was standing straight, breathing shallowly. Probably because she couldn’t take a full breath in such a tight garment, but Severus preferred to think she was turned on from feeling his warm hands on her cool skin. 

She turned, looking up at him through fair eyelashes. “I think you mentioned something about a photo?” 

Severus smiled. “That’s right. Make yourself comfortable.” 

She seemed to take the hint, perching on the edge of the bed, as Severus rifled through the boxes in the bottom of the wardrobe. He pulled out the camera and loaded the film with trembling hands. He took up position against the wall opposite Lily and took the first shot. She was plucking at the fabric, staring at her feet, mouth downturned. 

“Come on,” Severus encouraged. “Smile.” 

She twisted the edges of her mouth upwards, but it was all topsy turvy, like an upside-down frown instead of an actual smile. Her eyes were blank. Severus heaved a sigh. He didn’t want to break the illusion by barking at Pettigrew to play his part properly. Maybe he needed to ease her into it. He should have at least an hour, possibly more, to get what he needed. 

“How about something more like a model, then?” Severus asked, trying to be cheery. He hadn’t attempted that tone in years, and it scratched on his vocal cords, clunky with disuse. “Like in those Muggle magazines you used to read.” 

“You mean, like a pout?” Lily asked. 

“Yes, exactly.” 

A genuine smile flashed across her face, before she took a more serious expression, and Severus kicked himself that he missed it. She posed with her head balanced on her fist, and her elbow resting on her knee. The camera flashed. She stood up and looked over her shoulder. The camera flashed. She looked at him straight on, hands on her hips. The camera flashed. 

“How was that?” she asked. 

This time, he wouldn’t miss it. “That was fantastic, Lily.” 

She beamed. The camera flashed. 

Lily rubbed her temples, eyebrows furrowed. “I feel a little dizzy.” 

“It’s the dress, a bit too tight I think,” Severus said, crossing the room and pulling out another outfit, a black evening gown. 

Lily turned her back to him, and Severus dutifully undid her clasps. There was no time for him to linger though, as Lily quickly slipped out of the dress, the fabric tumbling like swirling water around her ankles. She took up the black gown, bending down to climb into it, and Severus’s mouth went bone dry. He had never seen her naked before. Her tits bobbed, then fell back against her chest as she drew the dress over her. It was over too quickly. He just stared as she did the zip up herself, then flicked her hair over her shoulder. 

“Ready?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Ready for the next photo?” Lily asked, hands on hips. 

Severus swallowed, then nodded. He took up position across the room again and raised the viewfinder to his eye. Lily was more adventurous now, using the bed post as a prop as she posed. Her movements seemed more sure, like it was only natural for her to tilt her head and pop her hip. After a minute or so, he lowered the camera, and just stared as she flicked her hair around. 

“What are the photos for again, Sev? I forget.” 

“It’s not important,” Severus mumbled. “Let’s get you into a new dress.” 

“Okay,” Lily sighed. “I’m a bit peckish though. Could we have some supper?” 

Severus put down the camera and folded his arms. “Are you being funny?” 

“No, I’m serious,” Lily insisted. “Serious…Am I serious? No I’m not serious…” 

“Quiet,” Severus snapped. “We’ve got two more outfits to go, then you can run along and stuff your face all you like.” 

Lily’s face fell into hurt, and it was like a stab to the chest. “Are you angry with me?” she whispered. 

“Stop it,” Severus said quietly. “It was going well, don’t make it difficult now with your theatrics.” 

“I don’t like this,” Lily’s voice cracked, and her eyes glowed with tears. “Why are you being mean to me?” 

“I said stop it, Pettigrew,” Severus said warningly. 

Lily blinked, tears sliding like raindrops down a window. “I’m so confused, Sev. What are we doing here?” 

Icy cold washed over Severus’s back. Was it really Lily he was speaking to? No, that would be ridiculous. Polyjuice Potion only gave the drinker the physical appearance of the sampled person, not their soul. But maybe…maybe it was different in this case. 

“I’m sorry, Lily,” he said smoothly. “I don’t know what came over me. Here, have a sip of this to calm your nerves.” 

He pulled a vial of translucent liquid from his bedside drawer and Lily took a tentative sip, wiping away her tears. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so teary tonight. Maybe I’m hormonal or something. Oh wait,” she looked up aghast. “Am I pregnant?” 

“Why do you think you’re pregnant?” Severus asked wearily. 

“I don’t know, I thought I remembered…” she pat her belly. “I don’t look pregnant though.” 

“Who are you?” Severus asked. 

“I’m…” Lily’s mouth opened and closed. “I – I don’t really know. I thought I was Lily, because you called me Lily, but I think I’m a man, too…It’s very strange.” 

“Do you remember how you got here?” Severus asked. 

“You asked me to visit you, I think,” Lily replied. “Didn’t you?” 

“Yes, that’s right,” Severus agreed. “Do you remember who I am?” 

“My friend.” 

Severus’s throat tightened. “Do you remember your…husband?” 

“Husband?” Lily frowned. “Husband…are you my husband?” 

Severus’s heart quickened. “Yes, Lily… Good, you remember.” 

He took her hands and sat with her on the bed. “You’re my wife. And we’re trying on outfits to help you remember.” 

“But why did I forget?” Lily asked. “Why don’t I remember anything?” 

“Someone hexed you,” Severus said, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you. I…I love you, Lily.” 

Lily nodded. “Thank you.” 

Severus sniffed. “Now. Shall we get you into a new dress?” 

“I don’t know, Sev, I feel so – ” she yawned, “tired.” 

Another idea wormed its way up to the surface of Severus’s brain, and he swallowed, drinking in Lily’s rosy cheeks and dazed green eyes. It was further than he told Pettigrew it would go. But then, Pettigrew was barely here anymore. This was Lily. They were meant to be together. Yes, he had messed up when he was young, but things had changed. He was on her side of the War now. He had protected her son, a thankless task. And he had not been with anyone else. He had held onto her memory faithfully, for years. Putting her first, even when she was gone, always. Yes, he decided. He deserved this. 

“Let’s at least get you out of this one, then, so you can sleep,” Severus insisted. 

Lily complied, standing and unzipping her dress. She kicked it under the bed with the other outfits and crawled back over the mattress. 

Sweet Merlin, Severus thought as he stared at her arse, her mons pubis covered in light orange hair, her bare tits pooling onto the sheets as she laid down on her side. His sheets. Lily Evans was in his bed. Naked. A heat throbbed like magma down his body, thumping in his groin. His erection pressed insistently against the fabric of his underclothes. He returned again to his potions drawer. 

“Lily, dearest, would you like a draught for sweet dreams?” 

She yawned, pulling herself up into a seated position. “Yeah, okay.” 

Her pink lips closed over the vial, and her exposed throat bobbed as the liquid rushed down. Severus returned the vial to its spot and slowly disrobed. 

“Oh,” Lily breathed. “Oh dear.” 

“Are you okay?” Severus asked, slipping off his underclothes. His dick was hard and swollen, pointing directly towards the redhead. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes raked over his body, and she took him in, licking her lips. 

She squeezed her legs together, arms crossed over tits. “I feel, all of a sudden…” 

“What?” Severus asked, climbing onto the bed. He ran a hand up her thigh and she gasped. 

“Oh fuck,” she hissed. 

Before he could glide his hand any further, she wrestled him down to the mattress and straddled his hips. 

“I need you,” she growled. 

“Oh, Lily, you’re so beautiful,” Severus moaned. 

And then he could feel her hot slickness sliding over his shaft as she leant in to kiss him, and she tasted like cherries, and her tits pressed heavy into his chest, nipples erect. She bit his neck and scratched his shoulders, and he could barely breathe, her scent cloying thickly in his nostrils. 

“I want you inside of me,” she panted in his ear. “I want to ride your dick.” 

“Oh fuck,” Severus groaned. “Yes, Lily, I want to be inside you.” 

She took his dick in her dainty hand and positioned it over her entrance. They locked eyes as she slid over his fullness, her lips parted in a silent inhale. It was all he could do to not come then and there. And then she was careening over him, whole body roiling in elegant ripples. Her head tilted back, nails digging into her thighs, pelvis rocking rhythmically. 

“Oh Lily, oh god,” Severus babbled, her cunt grabbing his dick as she rode him. This was more than enough. It was too much. How could he ever go another day in his life without her? Without this? 

She leant forward, hands gripping the bed sheet either side of his head as she bared down on him. Her moans came from deep in her chest, like a beast. He fondled her tits, mouth watering and leant forward to bite her dangling red nipple. 

“Ah, Sev,” Lily keened. “Fuck, baby!” 

He sucked her tit, one hand gripping her arse. She pressed against him, chest to chest and cried into the crook of his neck as she came. The shake of her legs threw him over the edge and he groaned as he spilled into her. 

She fell to the side and Severus put an arm under her. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I…” Lily frowned as she took in his face. “Sev?” 

“Yes, baby, it’s me.” 

“No, I – you – you’re not my husband.” 

“Yes I am, remember?” Severus pulled her close. “We talked about it.” 

He stroked her cheek and she trembled, tears wetting his chest. 

“I don’t like it here,” Lily whimpered, breath warm on his skin. “I want to go home.” 

“You are home,” Severus said. “I’ll get you some Pepper Up potion to feel better.” 

“No!” Lily jumped away. She was across the room before Severus could scramble upright. “I don’t want any more potion.” 

“Okay, okay,” Severus held up his palms. “Let’s just go to sleep then.” 

Lily shook her head, mouth twisting as she cried. “Leave me alone.” 

It was getting out of control. He didn’t know how much time they had left. “Lily, sit down.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Lily yelled. 

She reached for the door, but Severus grabbed his wand and flicked it before she could leave. Ropes sprang from the floor and tied rings around her wrists. She screamed and pulled, but they dragged her to the ground. 

“Let me go,” Lily begged. “Please. I have to get home to my son.” 

Acid rose in Severus’s throat. He crouched down beside her. 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do!” Lily wept. “He’s just a baby. He’ll be missing me. Please, I’ll give you anything you want.” 

“But Lily,” Severus tilted up her chin with a finger. “I want you.” 

Though her bottom lip quivered, Lily glared at him. “Well, you can’t have me.” 

“I just did,” Severus snapped. “And I’ll have you wherever and whenever I want, Lily. You’re mine.” 

Lily spat on the ground, and Severus jumped back in disgust. “You make me sick, Snivellus.” 

He felt the sting, the sound ringing in his ears before he registered what had happened. Her cheek glowed red with his handprint. 

“I – you just,” he spluttered. “You made me, Lily, you know I don’t like that name!” 

She stared at him, her green eyes filled with disgust, hatred, and a new worst memory was burnt into his brain. Before he could say or do anything, Lily screamed. Red cracks wove like spider web over her face, down her neck. 

“What’s happening?” Severus gasped. 

But Lily didn’t answer. She keeled over in agony, and Severus screeched as her skin peeled off in patches. The clumps shrivelled and blackened, and the stench of rotting flesh filled the room. Her hair turned grey and sprang free of her scalp. She couldn’t even scream anymore, as the muscles melted away to reveal bone. 

Severus stared, gaping. And then the skeleton twisted and turned. Bloody muscle wrapped around limbs, skin stretching over flesh like taut parchment. The wretched screaming started again, but the voice was deep. Suddenly Peter was on his floor, shaking and twitching. The silver hand scuttled over the floorboards and reattached itself to his arm. He covered his eyes, sobbing. 

Severus’s lip curled. He took up his wand and vanished the restraints. “Get. Out.” 

Peter scrambled up, legs shaking, and rushed out the door. His dirty robe was still under the bed, his wand in the drawer. Severus slammed the bedroom door shut. So that was why you shouldn’t use the specimen of a deceased subject. 

He sat on the edge of bed, breathing deeply. He could probably do it again, if he obliviated Pettigrew. He would just leave the room when the de-transformation began, so he didn’t have to witness such unpleasantness again. And he would feed her the Lust Potion upfront, so they would have more time. 

If there was one thing that gave him pause, it was the pictures that he developed from the photoshoot. Lily, in all her artful poses, was a rotting corpse. But he couldn’t really afford to be deterred by such petty details. He had tasted the forbidden fruit now. And one bite would never be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this fucked up horror story? Let me know with a comment below.


End file.
